bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Master and Ice Lord: Mizu Kurosaki VS Shade Kagekyo
What Happened So Far... Koyuki looked a little confused, but she said, "Alright! By technicality, Sayuri Kuchiki has forfeited the match!" Mizu walked into the arena to retrieve Sayuri. He then said to Loran, "I don't care whether you're a man or a woman or a child. If you ever hurt Sayuri like that again," He looked at Loran with a demonic glare that seemed to let a wave of fear descend on the stadium. "I will not hesitate to kill you," Mizu finished. He then picked up Sayuri by her waist and grabbed Kusafue. "Yeah, and if you kill her, I will kill you." Shade said, appearing in the ring, transformed. "Never say any thing like that to her again, am i clear?" he growled. "Loran, go to sit down." Mizu smirked, "Keh, and you think you can defeat me?" He flashed away for a second, and came back without Sayuri. "If you couldn't beat Nodoka, who was the 5th Seat of Squad 7, How can you hope to beat a Lieutenant?" "Hm. I could stand against the great Echo Ichimaru. I have overthrown a dark tyrant named Bael. You will be my first kill, at least, in the terms of non-hollows." Shade let his form fall away, like smoke, as he returned to his team. Mizu's smile now became insane, "Get back here you sack of demon piss! I'll take you on right now!" He then drew his sword, and sent a huge ball of green flames in Shade's direction which blocked his return to his team. The flames enclosed the arena that they were in. Koyuki stood up and said, "Well, the excitement never ends in the Hell Tournament! Next up, we have Mizu Kurosaki of Team Urufu verses Shade Kagekyo of Team Omega! This fight won't go on record, so enjoy the battle!" My Hell Unleashed "I am the Ice Lord. Do you honestly want to go rounds with me? Did you not feel the Chill that your friend endured?" Shade spun in his heels. He drew Shinjitsu Zai-no, and charged in, no one could ever threaten his loved ones, and get away with it. Mizu smiled and said, "What, that winter chill I felt before?" He was suddenly behind Shade with his sword stained with blood. "Then yes, I did feel it." "Well then, you sir, should be grateful I forfit, because I could have killed that boy. Give me around 30 seconds to finish recharging, and you will see." Shade felt sorry for the kid in front of him. His back mended slowly, after all, he just got to rest. 15 seconds to go. When i recharge, My full powers will be restored to me. Mizu smirked, "Nodoka ain't as ruthless as me." He pointed his sword at Shade and said, "Why should I wait for you to charge up?" He ran to where Shade was. "I'll cut you down now!" "You don't get it do you? I held back all fight long. My real speed places me in the top tier, with only Echo, and his son, able to outdo me. You won't fel good after this. Trust me. 10 seconds, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, "Sin is the only path to the light." The blue burst of power gave way to reveal the blue robed demon with whit hair. "Chill out, get it?" The air chilled to below -20 C. "I'm afraid that you won't walk away alive." Mizu stopped in his tracks. He felt his joints get creaky and said, "What, I'm feeling the effects of being old now? And I'm only at a youthful 4593." He began to sink to his knees, but then he shot up without any trouble. "PSYCHE!!!" he yelled as green flames engulfed his sword. He slashed at the air, seemingly ripping through the cold. He held his sword across his face and said, "Infect those who shun the light, Tenmatatsujin!!" The green flames on Mizu's sword wisped away and revealed a wicked sword that could only be held one-handed. Mizu smiled and siad, "Let's see who's better. The Demon Master, or the Frost Prince!" "Ice Wall!" Shade backed away, allowing two walls, back to back, to surround him, Because he knew not his oppenent's powers, he made a third, below them. However, who said he was still inside? Unknown to the others, he escaped his Icy wall's grip, just as they rose up, He stood to the right, masking himself, even though, his after image was still there. Mizu would sense it, and then Shade would strike. Mizu smirked and said, "This is..." He then unleashed a monstrous amount of spirit energy, shattering all the ice, "BORING!!!" "Nice go kid." Shade wispered as he swiftly moved for a strike. "But, remember, I don't die that easy." Mizu appeared in front of Shade and said, "That's why I have to accelerate it!" He then slashed Shade's chest. Shade smiled as the blade passed through his skin. But there was no wound. "Ice Spire." His strongest attack, a ice missle filled with liquid nitrogen. He hurled the thing and added a slight spin to it, turning it into a drill. Mizu cackled and said, "Jigoku III: Rakurai!" A huge bolt of electricity came and shot through the ice spear, and leaving a deafening crack. "You broke it. Nice job." Shade felt something in his chest, blood entering his lungs. They were cut during the last point blank exchange. Two of the only things I can't heal. Add that to my heart, and I pray I don't die. "Sorry to say this, but, did you think it's cold now? I can make it worse. Frostbite." The air became even more cold than before. Shade had the advantage again. Mizu looked around and said, "You think a little chill is gonna kill me?" Mizu laughed in insanity. "I have been through worse than this!" He then looked at Shade and said, "Also, I resist the cold a lot." Green flames ignited all around him. They formed a circle which gave him a hellish appearence. "Well, this is only phase one." Shade said as he created an creepy fog, only adding to his demonic appearance. "I won't kill you, yet. i need time to prepare for this." he was hidden in the fog preventing himself from being found so easily. Time to show off, I guess. Mizu frowned as he stared at the mist. The green flames continued to burn around him. "THIS IS BORING!!" He struck the ground with his sword, sending a barrage of green flames toward Shade. Shade knew if he moved he would need to cancel the attack he was planning, but if he was hit, it just may knock him out. Instead of his prior plan, he used the energy he had to create two Ice Spires, and jumped, winging them at Mizu. I only have three more in me.Then add the fact time's ticking slowly, and it will leave me weakend, and then I'd lose, again. Mizu then began to rapidly slash at Shade. As he did, his blade became covered in a thin black sludge. The arms are in place, now for the leg post. ''Shade tossed the shard over by the other two, forming a triangle. "What's the black goo on your blade?" Mizu finally made contact with Shade, diagonally slashing him. It was a shallow wound, but it was enough for Mizu. He then said, "Jigoku I: Dokuga." He then jumped back and said, "Try and fire a blast at me." "Why?" Just to ensure his plan would work, he used a Kogeru that put the rest to shame. He only needed to skewer his victim on the triangle. Once there, Shade could force them to detonate. Mizu would never see it coming. Shade's custom ice bomb attack, The Ice Cruxifix. Mizu looked up at the previous post on the battle RP and said, "It would have been better if you put that into a thought." Hikaru sighed, "Why even have a house? The fourth wall is gonna be torn down anyway..." Because his opponent wanted to play games, Shade was able to grab him, without breaking stride and tossed him into the spkes. ''Even if I miss, the attack will still freeze him solid. There's no escape. Mizu smirked and said, "Jigoku IV: Shūrai no Mangūsu." He disappeared from sight. Shade looked around, and could not find his opponent any where. "Are you this desperate to win, that you are willing to throw away all your tricks? Laughable. I can't harm you too bad, or Nori just may get left out." Shade said the last bit, but continued in his mind. Or I just weaken you, cause Nori won't stand a chance otherwise. Of course, Shade never saw Nori fight, so, who knows? "I haven't fought anyone else on the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki," said Mizu. He was on the center of the arena, sitting cross-legged, "so I just wanted to let all my blasts out." As he finished this, 6 slashes appeared on Shade. "Fu--" Shade knew this was it. His left lung was full of blood, and his right had very little room in it, so he grabbed his target, and once more, chucked him. The Spires detonated in a wide reaching blast. Mizu wasn't close enough to be frozen, but his body would be in pain. All of a sudden, the demon form fell away, leaveing Shade facedown and out cold. Sayuri gasped at what happened, then yelled, "MIZU!!!" The ice formed into a giant crystal star, that engulfed a quarter of the arena. But inside the star, a green flame was present. It then moved toward the stage, and revealed that it was a humanoid form. It also carried Tenmatatsujin. Sayuri stared at the figure and said, "Is that...Mizu?!" Hikaru nodded. The figure looked over at Shade, and touched his back. The green flames engulfed Shade, but they didn't burn him or his clothing. The figure then inhaled, and exhaled. The flames faded, and Mizu stood in its place. He was covered in blood and occasionally coughed up some as well. Shade started to move. His body was being restored. His eyes flung open, revealing that they had turned blue, without consent. "Did I seriously just do that to you, after I'm already weak from my fight? Never mind." he stood up and walked to his team, and Loran stood at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm sorry I got myself killed. But he crossed a line when he even said he was gonna kill you. I love you dear." Loran looked at Shade and helped him to the area where the rest of the team sat. When he sat down, she wispered to him, "And I love you. You risked your life for me. That is the greatest show of love on earth." Mizu sighed, "It's just a scratch." Hikaru smirked, "You held back didn't you?" Mizu sheathed Tenmatatsujin. "He didn't even have a Bankai." He then walked back to his team. Both Saya and Sayuri were staring at Mizu. "What?" Mizu shrugged. "You're naked, Mizu," mused Nodoka. Mizu looked down and said, "Well, this is embarrassing." He then flashed away. Shade decided to fall asleep, alowing his ravaged body some time to heal. Loran was everything to him, no one gets away with threatning her, and he proved it.